


collapse

by michelle_aria



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Angst, Lowercase, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_aria/pseuds/michelle_aria
Summary: (стадии разрушения) шуичи не понимает, где он облажался.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 6





	1. flaws

шуичи не понимает, где он облажался и почему он его не остановил, когда касается запястья кокичи с той осторожностью, которую раньше не мог себе и представить.

шуичи не понимает, почему он согласился на эту глупую игру, почему позволил ему принести с собой нож и почему, чёрт возьми, уступил, когда тот решил начать первым, когда затягивает узел на повязке и поднимает взгляд на улыбающегося как ни в чём ни бывало оуму.

шуичи не понимает, почему кокичи смеётся так, словно это не он зарядил пару минут назад по своим пальцам искусно заточенным острием лезвия. словно произошло что-то невероятно хорошее.

шуичи не понимает, почему он выиграл, даже не успев попробовать сыграть.

…шуичи кажется, что всё, что для него сейчас существует — это собственный бешеный пульс и сиплое дыхание парня напротив.

— но я ведь заставил твоё сердце _умереть_ от волнения, правда же, саихара-чан? у тебя такое напуганное лицо, — он широко улыбается, подцепляя его подбородок пальцами забинтованного запястья и смотрит со странным прищуром.

— что?..

шуичи сглатывает.

шуичи кажется, что кокичи может сковать кого угодно в десяток цепей одним лишь взглядом, который, наверное, умеет читать мысли, пробираясь в подкорку мозга и внушая всё, что тому угодно и всё, что взбредёт в голову, порабощая, сломляя, разрывая на части, сводя с ума.

— _будто бы это я умер,_ — добавляет он тихим, едва слышным шёпотом, усмехаясь и слабо обводя пальцем контур его бледных губ и этот шёпот бьёт сильнее колоколов, сильнее бубнов, потому что шуичи не думает про игры: шуичи кажется, что думать про развлечения рядом с кокичи автоматом равняется смерти.

шуичи кажется, что в какой-то момент он действительно стал слишком серьёзным, чтобы понимать кого-то вроде оумы.

— хотя, думаю, саихара-чан всё равно не будет по мне скучать, — он мычит, прикрывая глаза и отстраняясь, когда зарывается другой себе в волосы, взъерошивая их на затылке. — у тебя ведь есть люди поважнее. как там… момота-чан и харукава-чан?

шуичи иногда кажется, что эта его _игра_ вышла из-под контроля ещё с самого начала.

шуичи не понимает, почему он не находит в себе сил ответить.

_~~шуичи не понимает, почему он такое ничтожество.~~ _

— кстати, — кокичи зевает, и зевок этот так и плещет притворством, в котором шуичи уверен как никогда. потому что единственное, в чем, шуичи, наверное, может быть уверен — это в его лжи. — разве они не ждут тебя?

сайхара бросает взгляд на мерно тикающие близ десяти вечера в углу класса часы, и от одного этого взгляда чувствует, как что-то в груди сжимается чистой сталью.

_~~уходиуходиуходи~~ _

— да, наверное...

шуичи не понимает, почему не находит в себе сил уйти первым, не понимает, почему как завороженный смотрит за ним. почему так вдумчиво вслушивается в каждый шорох.

просто слышно, как оума хмыкает. безразлично. разочарованно. обиженно. и прощаясь.  
и шуичи кажется, что он, наверное, профан по всей своей жизни, раз упускает что-то, что, как он чувствует, лежит у него прямо под носом.

~~шуичи не понимает почему он такой _слепой_.~~

шуичи кажется, что у него просто ничего больше не остаётся.

просто слышно, как скрипят ножки стула, слышно, как хлопает дверь, и тот звук, что отдаётся в ушах противным звоном после, думается _оглушительным_ , разрывающим уши со всем телом на части словно бумажку.

_и шуичи непонимаетнепонимаетнепонимает почему ему всё равно слышно, как что-то внутри громким скрежетом даёт трещину.  
_


	2. shards

шуичи не понимает, где он облажался, когда смотрит на луну, распластавшись на прохладной в ночи траве, и ловит на себе грустный взгляд неморгающей харукавы, сидевшей на скамье и нервно грызущей ноготь на большом пальце.

шуичи понимает, почему она не уходит вперед, а молча остается здесь, изредка поглядывая то на него, то на вход в общежитие, подсвеченный голубоватым светом уличных фонарей.

шуичи, почему-то, кажется, что они чем-то похожи.

«ещё немного», — растворяется в воздухе и никто из них в эту фразу не верит.

потому что кайто не приходит той ночью.

не приходит тяжелым шагом, не улыбается выбеленной, отчего-то так напоминающей что-то, улыбкой, не подбадривает, неаккуратно похлопывая по плечу и не рассеивает этот безудержный гнёт своим беззаботным смехом.

шуичи не понимает, почему тот не отвечает, когда они стучатся к нему в комнату, не открывает, когда зовут, а когда маки в несколько мгновений взламывает замок — вообще там не находится.

и шуичи кажется, что это беспокойство, мигом свинцом сковавшее ребра и с каждым ударом сердца всё больше пробиравшее тело, никогда не было для него _таким_ ощутимым.

шуичи думает, что помутневший взгляд харукавы мог бы прожечь стену.

— я поищу его, — тяжело сглатывает захлопнувшая дверь маки, сжимая ладони в кулаки и быстрым шагом спускаясь по лестнице, и саихаре кажется, что ей сейчас стало просто невероятно, _до острых пик, втыкающихся со всей силы в сердце, невероятно больно._

и шуичи не понимает, почему собственные эмоции в тот момент его так подло парализуют, не оставляя и шанса успеть её нагнать, помочь и почувствовать себя хоть сколько-нибудь таким же надежным человеком, как и кайто; почему ему так хочется оправдать себя тем, что маки нужно побыть одной и почему одна мысль об этом желании застилает все мысли волной бесконечной горечи, вспенивающейся на былых ранах болезненной ссадиной.

и _«о, боже, какое же я ничтожество»_ опустивший голову, прислонившись к двери друга, юноша сдавленно бормочет вслух не потому что обречённые чувства вырываются наружу ураганом, нет, _вовсе_ , — потому что он пытается эти самые чувства удержать.

_— а ты разве его не потерял, саихара-чан? — звенит в голове тихий смешок, раздавшийся где-то сзади._

и, вздрогнувшему, шуичи совсем-совсем не хочется оборачиваться и смотреть — несомненно — оуме в глаза, так и плещущие, наверное, слепой издевкой, краем глаза проверяя, всё ли в порядке с его рукой, которую саихара так трепетно обрабатывал пару дней назад, видя всё то же самое, что, наверное, увидит и сейчас.

такую же искусную актёрскую игру, какую видел на экранах телевизора в далёком детстве.

_— твоим богом была акамацу-чан, да? — сиплый вопрос, что заставляет весь мир вокруг замолкнуть, смеркнув в полной, абсолютной тишине, звучит, будто удар молотка об наковальню. — когда её казнили, я уж было подумал, что ты захочешь пойти следом._

шуичи кажется, что в какой-то момент его голос действительно стал по-настоящему грустным.

_— но ты не пошёл, — кокичи тихо смеётся, и шуичи готов поклясться, что тот сейчас щурится, пытаясь высмотреть, дрожат ли его плечи. — чувствовал себя обязанным исполнить её желание, загаданное перед смертью? как романтично, саихара-чан, я сейчас расплачусь!_

шуичи не понимает, почему эти слова кажутся такими точными, бьющими прямо в центр мишени и заставляющими его чувствовать себя ещё более беспомощным.

~~_потому что это чёртова правда._ ~~

и когда шуичи так очевидно заставляет себя заскрипеть зубами в мнимой злости, он думает, что вещи бесполезней он ещё никогда в жизни не делал.

_— знаешь, а я и не думал, что ты такой идиот._

_ты ведь разбился давным-давным-давно, да?_

когда он всё-таки оборачивается — от оумы не остается и следа. дует лишь отрезвляющий своей прохладой сквозняк из-за незакрытой харукавой двери.

_некоторые вещи просто невозможно склеить, ты же в курсе?_

шуичи с огромным трудом внушает себе, что надрывный кашель, в следующую секунду раздавшийся из комнаты напротив — лишь иллюзияиллюзияиллюзия, когда тот неровным осколком ранит его прямо в растрескавшееся сердце.


	3. ...still turns to dust, remember?

шуичи не понимает, где он облажался, когда смотрит на холодный металл и видит там самого себя: растерянного, до одури напуганного и беспомощного мальчишку с кучей проблем с головой, нескончаемым сожалением и трясущимися нервной дрожью руками.

маки поджимает губы и опускает взгляд вниз.

шуичи думает, что так он ещё никогда не ошибался.

 _«будь сильным»_ , — шептала каедэ, напевая себе под нос тихую мелодию и неслышно постукивая в такт ей пальцами по столу, всматриваясь в его слипающиеся в сонной дрёме глаза и мягко улыбаясь, когда его дыхание медленно успокаивается.

стал ли он в итоге сильнее? шуичи не знает.

шуичи кажется, что у пресловутой силы понятие настолько неоднозначное, что отнести себя бы к нему он бы ни в одной жизни не сумел, такого ничтожного.

шуичи _не понимает_ , почему все думают, что он _справился_ , когда все эти трещины и расколы на его сердце, кажется, видны даже сквозь бледную кожу, просвечиваемые ненастоящим солнцем, раз уж оума с такой лёгкостью смог их разглядеть, словно это что-то сродни обычному щелчку пальцами.

~~_раз уж он сумел разломать их ещё больше._ ~~

_— вау, сайхара-чан, ты наконец-то снял эту дурацкую кепку! это потому что акамацу-чан умерла или ты просто пытаешься казаться сильным? — он вскидывает брови, встрепенувшись, стоит только саихаре войти в столовую._

_— оставь его, тупица! — шипит тенко, пихая того локтем в бок._

_— эй!_

сильный ли он, когда обрушивается рядом с гидравлическим прессом на колени? можно ли на него положиться?

шуичи готов поклясться, что нет, когда вспоминает, что весь этот чёртов мир был против него, не считая нескольких исключений, с самого начала: с того самого момента, как он вывалился из тесного шкафчика и, зашипев от боли, увидел перед собой растерянную девушку в розовой форме.

сильный ли он, когда едва-едва успевает найти нужные улики в срок?

шуичи готов поклясться, что нет, когда первым заходит в лифт, и сжимая в кулаки ладони и удручённо опуская голову, внушает себе, что должен держать себя в руках.

сильный ли он, когда монокума объявляет о начале суда?

шуичи готов поклясться, что нет, стоит тому только начать говорить.

*

_«верь в себя»_ , — улыбался кайто, похлопывая его по плечу и оттопыривая вверх большой палец другой руки, когда шуичи чувствовал себя самой последней тряпкой на всем несчастном свете.

поверил ли он? совсем немного, едва ли каплю.

_— зачем? саихара-чан ведь приведёт нас прямо к убийце. он ведь столько раз нам помогал! мы обязательно должны верить ему. правда же, момота-чан?_

чувствовал ли он себя надёжным, когда сомнения преследовали его повсюду, въевшиеся под кожу и видные даже в глазах, такие приметные и душащие тугим ошейником?

чувствовал ли он себя надёжным, ощущая на себе их тяжёлые взгляды, когда слова, слетающие с его губ, были для всех такими _важными_?

чувствовал ли он себя надёжным, когда огромным усилием выдавливал из себя имя убийцы?

_  
нет, нет, и ещё раз нет._

шуичи думает, что он — последний ублюдок, когда видит, как кокичи вылезает из экзисала с тяжёлым вздохом, и когда, по идее, должен того сейчас _ненавидеть_ , прямо как маки, сжавшая в кулаки руки и едва-едва держащаяся, чтобы не прикончить оуму самой, шуичи не понимает, _почему он этого_ _не чувствует._

_— хэй, ты когда-нибудь прекратишь всё портить?  
_

и если ему казалось, что он оглох окончательно, когда барабан отбил последний щелчок, то стоит монокуме вдруг рассечь зал этим своим отвратительным смехом, саихара понимает, насколько был неправ.

потому что этот придурок кашляет кровью, схватившись за рубашку обеими руками, и все смотрят на него с мнимым беспокойством, когда никто даже близко подойти не осмеливается.

потому что тот чёртов звук, который он слышал той ночью, иллюзией не был, сколько бы шуичи не убеждал себя в обратном.

потому что человеку вроде оумы просто так не поможет никто и никогда.

_— тебе просто больше никто не поверит._

— эй, не смотри на меня так, сайхара-чан, — откашлявшись, он подходит к ближе, игнорируя испуганные взгляды одноклассников которые, нет, не боятся за него — боятся за шуичи — и эта вещь настолько очевидная, что хочется блевать. — ты сделал то, что должен был. поймал убийцу, докопался до правды… прямо как и хотела акамацу-чан.

— я…

да, да, да, чёрт возьми — так и хочется выпалить, так и хочется открыться, высказать ему всё, что так давно кипит в собственной душе отвратительной желчью, только вот… _только вот есть иллюзии, которые рушить ни в коем случае нельзя, и оума понимает это как никто другой._

— эй… отойди от него, оума-кун, — пытается одёрнуть их цумуги, неуверенно топчущаяся на месте.

«сейчас же», — шипит маки, нож в руках которой оказывается в считанные секунды, и шуичи не понимает, почему они вообще на что-то надеятся, прекрасно зная, что кокичи — далеко не тот человек, который станет их слушаться.

_далеко не тот человек, который станет слушать вообще кого-либо._

— знаешь, был бы я чуть более глупым, то не упустил бы сейчас такого шанса, — он фыркает, взъерошивая себе волосы на затылке, и шуичи не понимает, почему он такой спокойный, когда его вот-вот казнят со всей этой отвратной жестокостью, присущей монокуме, _когда он вот-вот умрёт_. — не проворонь только свой, окей?

и шуичи _просто не понимает, почему он продолжает врать даже сейчас в этом своем бесконечном стремлении утащить все секреты с собой в могилу._

но оума только и улыбается окровавленными губами, когда едва, только для них, двоих заметно, ловко подсовывает что-то ему в карман.

— а то будет обидно.

_и шуичи кажется, что эта чёртова улыбка разбивает его мир на части со всей силой._

— _в конце концов, мы ведь партнёры, помнишь?_

_— партнёры?.._

_— да-да, именно! как ты мог забыть?  
_

«знаешь, а ты тот ещё ублюдок, шуичи», — шуршит бумажка, что он достает из кармана, когда монокума нажимает на кнопку.

_и всё рассыпается в пыль._


End file.
